


Favourite Song

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Eli scrolled through her playlist until she finally found it.





	Favourite Song

Eli scrolled through her playlist until she finally found it. She smiled, before hitting play and allowing the first few notes to flow over her. As the song played, she began to imagine what it would be like to feel the sun on her skin again. Sure, vampirism had it’s perks, but sometimes Eli missed the little things, like picking up her brother from school and taking him out for ice cream. As her mind wandered, it occurred to her that she had missed out on half of the song. Cursing, she rewound it. This time she would pay attention.


End file.
